


Cover Me

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Agents Francine Frensky and Mary Alice Crosswire are on the case





	Cover Me

Francine Frensky and Mary Alice Crosswire have just graduated from the police academy, with framed certificates to prove it. They’re assigned on a task force together, and they’re given a stakeout case on their first run. Francine brings along stereotypical donuts, plus a few bags of chips and popcorn. Mary Alice, on the other hand, scoffs at the junk food. She sticks with her energy bars and bottled tea.

“I don’t know how you eat that trash, Frensky.”

“Well, I don’t know how you – is that him?”

“Where?”

The women reach for their door handles. They’ve only been watching for ten minutes and already their suspect is before them. He’s wearing a hoodie and has a skateboard, though the women identify three tan purses with stains on them. One of the stains still looks new.

“Cover me.” Mary Alice whispers.

She walks up sans her gun in hand, calling him out. Francine sticks in the shadows, with the gun drawn up to her chest. She feels the stony brick wall against her back, through the uniform. She doesn’t keep her eye off her partner or her suspect. It astounds her how preppy Mary Alice acts, yet how calm she is in a nerve-wracking situation like this. Crosswire talks the man down to drop the women’s belongings, but Frensky hears the unmistakable clip from the gun he’s hiding in his pocket. In a split-second moment of instinct, Francine tackles Mary Alice to the ground, receiving a gunshot to her abdomen. The man grabs the bags and runs off.

“Why would you do that?” Mary Alice cries out, trying to put pressure on the wound.

Francine lies there, shivering from the outdoor exposure. “You asked me to cover you. I did.”


End file.
